


The Ole Switcheroo

by AmeliaSPN1973



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Love, Not Beta Read, Prophecy, Romance, Shower Sex, Smut, gender swap, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaSPN1973/pseuds/AmeliaSPN1973
Summary: “A switcheroo is a sudden unexpected variation or reversal,[1] often for a humorous purpose.[2] It is colloquially used in reference to an act of intentionally or unintentionally swapping two objects.” - WikipediaYou and Dean are fighting terribly and Castiel decides it’s time for you to walk a mile in each other’s shoes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta Read

You’ve known the Winchester Brothers for ten years, meeting as friends before Sam went to Hell, and it’s been three years since you took the leap when Dean told you he loved you and you went from friends to lovers, moved into the bunker to his bedroom to live together, and never looked back. However lately, you were getting on each other’s nerves. You could barely hold down conversation without yelling at each other. You still loved each other, but too many broken promises and stolen dreams had you guys giving up on each other. Dean kept driving you away when he felt he could not protect you. You had learned to hunt and just wanted to be with him and hunt with him, but he never let you because he feared you would get hurt. He said he just wanted you safe at the bunker, but you felt all you were to him was his sex toy and maid. Sam barely wanted to do research with both of you in the same room because curse words would start exchanging and books would go flying.

After one too many near misses and a few hits, Sam walked out of the library. “I’m done with you two fighting and throwing shit.”

“Well, if your brother wasn’t such a hard headed douchnozzle, I wouldn’t be so angry.”

“Well, stick that up your cunt then sweetheart.” Dean smirked folding his arms and giving you a smug look.

“At least it will be something hard,” you muttered, looking down. You don’t know why your fights turned sexual, except when you used to fight, you loved the makeup sex.

“What did you say?” Dean glowered at you.

You raised your head up and looked at him. “I said at least it will be something hard.”

Sex between you two wasn’t passionate anymore; it was pure hate fucking. You both would chase your highs, barely letting the other finish, and then one of you would leave the room you shared since you had gotten together.

Castiel was visiting the bunker and was watching you two fight from the end of the table.

“Oh sweetheart, you can’t take me at my hardest,” Dean quipped.

“Trust me. Your hardest isn’t as hard as you may think, Dean.”

“You seemed to have no problem with my ‘hardness’ the last time.”

“It’s called faking it.”

“Cunt!” Dean was angry.

“Fucking Asshole.”

You didn’t do the cute “Bitch” and “Jerk” that Dean and Sam used to do or that you two used to do sometimes.

At that moment Cas stood up. “Stop it you two.” He raised his voice.

You and Dean stopped and looked at him.

“You two love each other. You are going to be together forever, raise two babies who will save the world.”

You looked over at the naive angel and softened your demeanor. You and Dean knew about the prophecy. You would have two children that would take over what Dean and Sam did. You remembered freaking out at the revelation of the prophecy, but you remember when Dean took you in his arms and promise that you guys will take everything on together. That was before you hit menopause and children became a pipedream between you two.

You looked back at Castiel. “First of all Cas. Babies ain’t gonna happen now. I’m too old to have babies now, and I’m sorry you have to see me, see us like this Cas.”

Castiel looked at you, then getting up, he walked down towards you and Dean.  When he got in front of you two, he stopped. “You need to get back to remembering how the other feels.”

You both begin to protest. “No Cas,” you said.

“We know each other. We’re OK Cas. We’re just fighting,” Dean looked at Castiel.

“Cas. I don’t need to feel how Dean feels. We’ve lost that loving feeling.” You looked at Cas almost sad.

Dean looked over. “We’re just in a rut Y/N.” He no longer called you “Baby,” “Sweetheart,” or “Darling” like he used to.

Cas’ hands reaches out, and places a finger to your forehead and one to Dean’s. “You guys will learn to feel how the other feels and fall in love again.”

You saw light from his finger and felt heat to your forehead. Everything went black and you fell backwards.


	2. Chapter 2

“Cas?” You got up, but your voice sounded weird, deeper, gruff.

Looking around, to your side you swear you saw yourself lying next to you. _What? Is this an out of body experience?_

You looked around for Cas but he was gone. Heading to the bathroom, you go and sit on the toilet, but shortly after sitting you felt water spilling out. “What the…?” Looking down, you gasped. You had a penis. “What the Fuck?” You got up walking to the mirror. Just then you saw your face, Dean’s face, looking back at you. You screamed “sonofabitch.”

You looked back down at your now penis amazed. You were in Dean’s body, yet you still looked at him through your eyes and thoughts. You still thought his penis was a masterpiece. Why you said what you said the night before insinuating his penis wasn’t hard enough for you and wasn’t properly making you come was a complete falsity. You were merely goading him.

Dean awoke to see you gone from next to him and Castiel was gone too. When he got up, the world felt larger.  He doesn’t hit the table at his usual height. “What the fuck? Did Cas shrink me?”

Just then, he heard you scream and went running into the bathroom. “Y/N? You OK?”

“Dean?”

“Yeah,” Dean said confused.

You stood in shock as you looked at each other. He was looking at himself and you looking at yourself. You grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards the mirror. “Look closely Dean.”

“What the fuck?” She saw your reflection looking back at her. Then she noticed your voice coming from her mouth. She looked back at you. “What the fuck happened Y/N?”

“I guess Cas was sick of us arguing all the time and decided to make us walk in each other’s shoes for awhile.” You had to admit, it was ingenious, even though you wanted to kill Cas and have your body back.

Dean then began to laugh, but laughter quickly turned back to anger as she began yelling. “Cas! Castiel! You dick. Get back down here and change us back.”

You waited a few minutes, but Castiel never arrived.

“I don’t think he’s coming Dean.”

“You call him,” she said. “As me.”

“Castiel. You feathered fucking dick. Get your ass down here and fix us.”

Another few minutes waited and he never showed.

Dean put his hands on her hips. “What the fuck are we supposed to do as each other?”

“I don’t know Dean.”

Dean looked at you and shrugged her shoulders. “Let’s go see if Sam can help.”

You both walked down to Sam’s room, you in Dean’s body and Dean in yours. You knocked on the door and waited for Sam to yell “come in.”

When you opened the door, Sam looked up. “Hey Dean.”

“Guess again Sam.” Dean said to her brother.

Sam raised his shoulders, going on defense as he looked at you again. “Dean?”

“Not quite Sammy,” your body said to Sam. “I’m Dean.”

“And I’m Y/N.”

Sam looked confused. “What happened?”

“Castiel. He switched us to make us walk a mile in each other’s shoes.”

After a moment, Sam began gut laughing so hard he began to struggle for air.

“This ain’t funny Sam,” Dean said from your body.

Sam continued laughing. “It’s hilarious.”

You looked at Sam. “Can you help us?”

At that moment, Sam regained his composure, maybe because you were in Dean’s body and Sam honors his brother more or maybe you were more confident in Dean’s body and it showed. Dean’s body always made you feel he was confident, even when he didn’t have a clue. “I can look at the lore and see if I can find anything. Did you try contacting Cas?”

“Yes.” You were put out by that comment. _Of course I tried getting Cas_. “First thing.”

“Wow.” Sam then smiled. “I guess you’ll have to try living as each other until we can get you back.”

“Just great,” Dean said huffing. You looked over and realized you did not look pretty when you were angry. No wonder Dean always seemed to step away from you when you were angry.

Sam began laughing again. “Maybe this will do you guys good. You need to get back to the way you were before you started fighting and throwing things all the time. You guys need to find what made you fall in love with each other.”

“That’s exactly what Cas said,” you huffed back.

“Well, maybe we are right,” Sam said smuggly.

You and Dean looked down in exasperation and nodded your heads. You were not the loving couple you once were and you knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

You went to your shared room, climbed in bed putting your feet up, putting on headphones and listening to music.

A half hour later Dean came into the room and woke you up. “Y/N!”

You looked at yourself and saw Dean in a panic. “What Dean?”

“I’m bleeding down there.” She gestured to her crotch.

You thought for a moment. _My period_. You looked at Dean. “You’re having your period, Dean.”

“What the fuck?”

You hadn’t had your period in almost a year and now you’re getting it, only it’s not you getting it, Dean was. Castiel gave you the prophecy that you and Dean were going to have two children that save the world, and you guys were thinking about a baby just about the time your period stopped for good, Right around that time and the shock of going through menopause was when you two started fighting. You looked over at Dean. “I’m sorry Dean.” You were sorry he had to deal with it. “Are you bleeding a lot?”

“I’m bleeding. Isn’t that enough?”

“If it isn’t a lot Dean, go put on a pad. There should still be a few in the cabinet. If it’s more, you can try a tampon, but they aren’t the easiest to go in, especially the first time.” You shook your head thinking of him trying to put a tampon in. “Nevermind Dean. Just put on the pad; it will probably stop in less than a day.

“Seriously?”

“Yes Dean. Just place it in your panties.”

“Gross.”

“Well, you’ll now know how I felt when I had it and you always wanted to have sex with me. Do you feel like having sex?”

“No,” he shook his head.

“It’s OK Dean. I promise. I’ll run to the store if you run out.”

“OK. Fine.” He walked out of the room disgusted and frustrated.

You had to laugh a little and shook your at the absurdity of it all. When you were trying to have kids, your period stopped, but now you get it back and you two have switched bodies. You thought about sex in Dean’s body. It freaked you out thinking of what you would you would do with what you had, thinking about Dean’s porn that you’ve walked in on or even just the sex you two have had ( _Doggie Style? Sitting on his face),_ and shook your head in disgust. _Ugh!_

Dean wasn’t feeling well, so you and Sam fended for yourselves and just had cold cut sandwiches.

That evening, you laid in bed.

Dean was in a fetal position. “My stomach is really bothering me Y/N. I’m hungry, but I’m not. I just feel so bloated and pain in my lower stomach and back.”

“Welcome to your period Dean. You have cramps,” you said turning your head. You thought about the times he knew you didn’t feel well and would comfort you. You got up, walking to the bathroom to get her two Motrin and a glass of water. You handed her the medicine. “Take this. It should help soon.”

You got back into bed and tried to go to sleep.

———————————————

The next morning you wake up. You immediately felt pressure on your groin, so you lifted the bed sheet to see your erect penis, purple and leaking precum.

“Ugh!”

Dean turned over and looked at you looking at yourself under the sheet. “Welcome to my morning boner.”

“What am I supposed to do with this?”

“Well, since you’re not around to suck me off, you’ll have to take care of it on your own.” He smirked. His smirk on your face was strange looking.

“You mean go wack off?”

“Well yeah Babe. You know how to get me off. You’re just coming at this from a different angle and direction.”  Dean looked at you smiling.

“You could take care of it for me.” You smiled, trying to be seductive.

She looked at you and groaned, holding her stomach and rolling over. “Ugh! I have cramps.”

“Top drawer of my nightstand is Motrin. Take two. I guess I’ll go figure this out.” You know what cramps feel like. Maybe he won’t think of you as so whiny after this. You began walking to the bathroom talking to yourself as you were weirded out at the thought of giving yourself a hand job. “Geez Y/N! You give Dean handjobs all the time. What’s the difference?”

You take off your boxers and t-shirt and step into the shower. You let the warm water hit your body and you look down at your erection below. Thinking about how Dean would stroke himself slowly, then faster before he made love to you, you reached your hand around the shaft and began to twist back and forth and move down, over and over. You felt your body begin to respond. Up and down, around, and back and forth, you began to pant feeling your erection pulse underneath you; how you would feel when he pushed inside you. It didn’t take you long to come undone, panting and then releasing thick strings of your semen as you watched it slide down the shower wall and rinse down the drain.

You rinsed the shower wall down, wondering if Dean did the same, wrapped a towel around your waist, got out and headed back down to your room. You put on a fresh pair of boxer briefs and went and laid on the bed. Seeing Dean in a fetal position worried you. Cramps could be painful. “Come here Dean and lay against me. Something about your body heat always helped when I was cramping that much.”

You felt Dean moving over laying her head on your chest, wrapping an arm around your waist and a leg around your strong thigh, just like you would lay against him when you were yourself. “This does feel good.” You felt Dean’s body begin to relax and yours too as you both began to doze.


	4. Chapter 4

You awoke a bit later, but Dean was already gone. After searching his chest of drawers, you found a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt of his to wear, you got dressed, and began heading towards the common area. As you rounded the corner you smelled bacon, and saw Dean in your body, cooking bacon, eggs and biscuits and gravy.

 _So that’s what I’m supposed to look like cooking._ You always made a mess in the kitchen, so Dean did most of the cooking. He was like a chef in the kitchen.

As you got nearer, you noticed Dean looked really cute wearing one of his body’s t-shirt and your sleep shorts.  You felt a twinge in your groin and you were beginning to get an erection. _Wow! I guess I do affect him. I guess he does think I’m hot._

“Hey Y/N.” Dean called from the counter. “You’re just in time.” You walked over and grabbed a plate of food from her.

“Thanks Dean.” You smile and she smiles back. As she leans over, you see her cleavage, and  your erection gets bigger, this need to be with her starting to overwhelm you.

Sitting down at the table, you see Sam was looking at you two confused.

“What?” You asked Sam.

“You guys haven’t been this nice to each other in awhile.”

You looked at Dean and she looked at you.

“It’s weird being in each other’s bodies. I think we are starting to understand each other.”

“And we’re also both now afraid we’re going to get changed into something else,” Dean quipped.

Dean walks over with her plate stacked high of bacon, eggs and biscuits and gravy and sits down next to you. “I think Y/N and I are starting to understand each other better.”

You look at Dean and her big plate of food. “Dean. Unless you want my body to get any fatter, I hope you don’t eat all that.”

She shoved a big piece of bacon in her mouth in retaliation. “You’re not fat Babe. Plus, comfort food helps with the cramps.”

“Huh?” Sam looked confusingly with Dean.

“I have my period Sam. Blood is coming out of my vagina. That’s so funny for me to say, ‘blood is coming out of my vagina’.”

“Well, Cum is coming out of my penis,” I announce.

Both Dean and I begin to chuckle as Sam just gets red and annoyed. “TMI! I didn’t need to know all that guys.”

“It’s just the body, the reproductive system,” Dean laugh.

“Wow. Grow a vagina and you grow up Dean,” Sam said laughing.

“Man! Cas should have switched us a long time ago.” You are all three laughing.

Dean takes a huge bite of pancake and shoves another piece of bacon in her mouth.

“Ugh! I’m going to get so fat.”

Dean smirks and Sam just laughed.

Even though he is in your body, he is using his mannerisms, just like you are in his body.

When you were done eating, you turn to Sam. “So, what are we researching today? Hopefully a way to change us.”

Dean smiled. “I’m going out to my car. I maybe in your body, Y/N, but Baby is still mine.”

“You might want change out of my sleep shorts before playing with your car.” You look at the short sleep shorts and imagine her getting oil all over them.

She turned and wiggled your butt at you. “You have a great ass Y/N. I’m going to enjoy flaunting this around while we’re switched, and I hope you will take note sweetheart. You have a great ass! I always loved touching in, kissing it and fucking it.” It was your voice, but his accent.

You rolled your eyes and laughed. You would have probably done the same thing to Dean. Watching him wiggle his tush at you, you smiled. You do kind of have a nice ass, but it took your boyfriend in your body for you to see that. _Maybe he’s not lying when he tells you ‘you’re beautiful.” I feel like a James Blunt song._

Dean goes and changes into a pair of your jeans, a t-shirt and plaid top, then returns. “I’ll be out at my car.” She smiled and headed to the garage.

You sat down with Sam. “So, let’s find out how Dean and I can get switched back.”

Five hours later, Dean comes in completely filthy and you and Sam are still plugging away from the lore.

“Well, I’m gonna take a shower,” she announced. When you looked up at her, she was smiling. “Care to join me?” She cocked and eyebrow.

As soon as he said that the pressure in your pants became noticeable quickly. Dean’s body still responded sexually to you, but yet you felt weird being the mind in Dean’s body.

“Come on Y/N. We can explore our bodies in a way we never could before. See how each other feel and tick.”

You were blushing but you were feeling the adrenaline surge in Dean’s body. “OK,” you said getting up. “See you in a few Y/N.”

Sam just laughed and shook his head. “Have fun you two.”

“We will,” Dean called out.

As you were walking to the bathroom,you were having second thoughts. When you got into the bathroom, Dean had put towels over the mirrors. “It was freaking me out too.”

She walked over placing her palms on your face and pulled your face down to meet her lips. Closing your eyes, you feel smaller, softer lips than what you feel when you kissed Dean, yet it eerily felt the same. When you and Dean were together, you always seemed to feel like you became one, so you focused on the feelings you felt when you with him as a man and not the tangible differences.

Moving your hands down, you began to peel off her plaid shirt and then the underlying t-shirt. Feeling her soft skin felt weird. It was your body you were feeling underneath. You reached around unclasping Dean’s bra and felt your breasts pop out. You opened your eyes and looked at them. They were beautiful and they were always your best assets.

Dean moaned, peeling off your t-shirt and gripping your biceps, then running her hands up and down your chest and around to your back.

You placed your hands on her breasts and began to squeeze. It felt weird to be strangely attracted to yourself, but yet it wasn’t you at that moment. You had squeezed your breasts before, so that wasn’t a big difference. The moan coming from Dean made you realized how his hands on your breasts made you feel.

You could feel your erection hardening and lengthening as Dean caressed your body back.

“I love you Dean.”

Dean pulled your head down closer as her lips and tugged on your bottom lip. “I love you too.” You felt her undo and yanked down your jeans and boxer briefs. You then pulled down her sleep shorts and panties. Once naked, you reached down picking up Dean’s thighs as she wrapped them around your waist and her arms around your neck.

Walking into the shower, you pushed Dean up against the shower and looked into her eyes, your eyes. “I’m not sure about this, so tell me if I hurt you.”

“I trust you Babe,” she said.

You pushed yourself inside her damp core feeling like the missing puzzle piece. “Oh God Dean. You feel so good.” You just stayed inside her feeling all the warmth and wet.

“Babe. You need to move,” Dean groaned.

You pulled almost out and then pushed back in. Before long you were keeping a steady rhythm and it felt so good. “Damn Dean. This is awesome.”

Dean moaned. “Yes. Fuck Y/N. I’m getting close.” Reaching her hand down, she began to rub her clit as you felt yourself begin to pulse, almost losing grip on her, but keeping her up.

“Oh Fuck.” You began to pulse, but then you felt her clench around you and you released thick ropes of seed inside him.

“Oh Shit Y/N. You are amazing.” She pressed her forehead to yours. You pulled out when you went soft and set Dean down, holding her against the wall of the shower until she got her legs back. “Wow!”

You took a loofa and she a washcloth and washed off each other off, taking a moment to look at our bodies and caress them lovingly. Wrapping a towel around each other, you went back to your room, crawling into bed, and she laid her head against your chest.

“Women’s orgasms are so different.” Dean smiled. “I could go again. The fact that you don’t need time between sessions is just amazing.”

“It has it’s pros and its cons. However, I now believe you when you say how much you need me. Otherwise, the boner gets really uncomfortable.” You looked at Dean.

“Yeah. It does,” she said smiling.

“I’m sorry we didn’t do more but being in your body doing things to my body is a little weird.”

“Oh sweetheart. It’s all kinds of weird. I couldn’t imagine giving my body a blow job.” Dean admitted.

“I’m glad you felt that way, but I couldn’t think about eating me out either.”

She chuckled. “Well, depending on how long we are stuck like this, we may have to think about it.”

“Yeah.” You looked up nervous.

“Good night Dean. I love you.” You kiss the top of her head.

“I love you too. Good night, Y/N.”


	5. Chapter 5

When you awoke the next morning, you almost didn’t want to open your eyes.   _Am I still in Dean’s body?_ You thought about touching yourself to be sure. You began to move your arm and felt skin underneath you. As Dean you were on your back when you went to sleep with Dean, in your body,  against you when you went to sleep. _Here goes nothing._ You opened your eyes looking down to see Dean sleeping underneath you. You also realized you didn’t feel cramps, so your period only lasted a day.

“Dean! Dean!” You smiled happily as you stirred him. You had never been so happy you were yourself and see the beautiful man you loved underneath you.

Dean opened his eyes to hear you with your voice again happy. “We’re back?”

“Yes Dean. We’re back.” You smiled.

He looked at you. You were still in your towel from the night before and so was he. He smiled raising himself to your face as he placed his palms to your face and kissed you passionately. Rolling you over to your back, you continued to kiss. “I’m so stinking happy to be me again.” His lips glided over yours and you opened your mouth to allow your tongues to clash.

“Me too.” You grabbed his strong biceps as your hands moved to his strong back muscles, feeling the body that was yours for a day, understanding more about his inner workings. It was at that moment you felt his morning boner against your stomach and you knew it was not something he could prevent. You smiled wrapping your hips around him and began to roll him to his back. “No need to waste morning wood.”

Dean smiled. ”I would agree.”

You smiled kissing down his chest. You teased his nipples with your tongue and then kissed down his torso, along his treasure trail until you reached his waist. You unwrapped his towel, then immediately licked up the main vein.

Dean leaned his head back and sighed feeling your mouth on him. You swirled your tongue around his tip and brought him into your mouth and began to suck. “Fuck Babe. This feels great.”

You pulled away. “You taste so good. I missed your musk and your salty skin.” You continued to lick and suck, squeezing his balls until he started holding your head and thrusting into your mouth. You let him continue fucking your face until he released. Swallowing until he went soft, you released  him from your mouth, looked up and him, and smiled. You crawled up to his face and kissed him with more passion than you had in months. He wrapped his arms around you, reaching down and squeezing your buttocks.

“I want you Dean.” You moaned.

“I need you Baby.” He rolled you over to your back and unwrapped your towel. He smiled as he started from your lips, down your cheeks to your neck, along your collarbone, down to your nipples as he swirled his tongue around one, puckered his lips around the nipple, sucking it in until it was hard. “Oh Fuck Dean.”

He continued with the other breast, then down your torso, spending his time on your abdomen as he kissed your scars and stretch marks. Making his way to your inner thigh, he spent his time kissing between each side. “I love this view.”

You moan as he made his first lick up your slit, pressing his tongue to your clit, as he began to pump two fingers in you. “Fuck Dean. Yes! Yes! Yes!”

You writhed against his mouth as he continued and you felt you vice around his fingers and came on him. He pulled out his fingers sticking them in his mouth and moaned as he licked them clean. “Damn Y/N. I missed this. I missed your taste.”

He crawled up to your mouth and kissed you, turning you to your stomach and settling between your legs. He raised your stomach up until you were on all fours. He rubbed your buttcheeks as he moved up behind you. “I told you Y/N that you have a great ass.”

You could hear the condom wrapper, but before you realized, he pushed his cock into your slick entrance. Pulling back, he thrusted into you again, laying across your back, reaching down, and squeezing your breasts. “Fuck Y/N. You feel so good.”

You moaned.

The thrusting continued, and you were feeling him getting you closer and closer. “Dean. I want to see you when I come.”

He pulled out of you grabbing your stomach and flipping you to your back faster than you could think and slammed back into you, his orgasm getting close too. He looked at you as he was slamming into you at a brutal pace and you cried out.  “Please.” Reaching between your legs, he rubbed your clit and you clenched around him, milking him as he released. He collapsed on you and kissed you passionately. “I missed all this while we were fighting. Let’s try not to be mad at each other or at least it go to bed angry.”

“Oh Dean. I’m not having another fight with you, especially in front of Cas again, since I know what he can do.”

Dean laughed as he leaned in and kissed you. He rolled over as you rested your head against his chest.

——————————————-

Castiel arrived at the bunker. “Are they back?”

Sam had heard your sex noises that morning. “I think they are or they have decided to have a hell of a time in each other’s bodies.”

“Good. When they each said “I love you” would be when the spell would wear off.”


	6. Chapter 6

Dean and your relationship had changed exponentially since the switch up. You were back to being loving and sexual to each other, much to the chagrin of Sam and Castiel.

Four weeks later, you are feeling really tired and nauseous all the time.

Dean had come home from a three week hunt to see you curled up in your bed in a fetal position. “Babe. You OK? Is it cramps?”

“No. I don’t know I’m just exhausted, achy, and nauseous Dean and not necessarily in that order. I can barely keep food down.” You look up at him, and he saw the pain in your eyes.

“Let’s get you to a doctor tomorrow.”

“OK.”

The next morning Dean took you to an urgent care and waited for two hours with his hands in yours. “Ms. Y/N/L/N.”

“That’s me.” You got up.

“I’ll be right here Y/N.”

“You can come back with me if you want, Dean.”

Dean looked nervous. He hated hospitals and doctors’ offices, but he was there for you. “I’ll just stay out here, unless you want me.”

Once in the exam room, you explained your symptoms and the doctor did a brief exam.  You had to go and pee in a cup and then had to give three long vials of blood donated. You were then sent home and would get an answer in a few days with the results.

Back in the car in the drive back you and Dean were talking. “I swear I was donating blood to a vampire Dean. They didn’t need three vials. One would have probably been sufficient.”

Dean laughed. “If it turns out that the doc is a vamp, I’ll come back after office hours and gank his ass.”

You laughed. “That’s why I love you.”

“I know.”

You leaned up and kissed his cheek.

“Be careful Babe or I will just pull this car over and get you in the backseat.”

“I don’t think I can do that Dean. I’m exhausted.”

“I know Babe. It’s OK.”

When you got back to the bunker, Dean carried you back to your room, laying you down on your bed; and kissing your temple. “Get some rest sweetheart.”

“Thanks Dean.”

That night he spooned you; his warm arm was wrapped around your torso, gently squeezing a breast, and his warm breath tickled the back of your neck.

The next morning, you stayed in bed while Dean cooked breakfast. You were terribly nauseous that morning and even the smell or thought of food made you want to have dry heaves since you had no food to actually vomit.

“I’ll check on you in a little while Baby.”

While in your room, you got a call and picked up your phone.

“Ms. Y/N/L/N,” the doctor addressed you.

“Speaking.”

“I’m calling about your lab results and I have news.”

“OK.” Your interest was peaked.

After it seemed like a long dramatic pause, the doctor spoke. “Congratulations Ms. Y/N/L/N. You are four weeks pregnant.”

“Really?”

“Yes Ma’am. It seems that somehow or another your body went back to a non menopausal state,”

“Wow.” You were in shock feeling like you could pass out.

“I will call into your pharmacy an order for a medicine to help with nausea and prenatal vitamins.

“OK. Thank you Doc,” you said monotoned.

“Good day.”

After the doctor hung up, you thought about how you were going to tell Dean. Deciding to just come clean, you got up and walked out to the garage where Dean was working on Baby.

“Hey Dean,” you said casually.

Dean rolled out from underneath the Impala. “Hey Babe.”

“So, I heard from the doctor,” you said solemnly.

“OK.” Sitting up, he wiped his oily hands on a rag.

“So, it’s not anything to be too concerned about.”

“OK. So, what is it?”

“Well.” You were wringing your hands nervously.

Dean looked at you. Concern began to mirror his face as it did yours. “I’m about 4 weeks pregnant.”

“What? I thought with menopause.”

“Well, I had my period last month when we were switched. Remember?”

“Oh. Yeah.” He remembered, He was the one who had to deal with it. Then his face turned confused. “Do you think?”

You looked at Dean and realized you knew exactly what he was thinking. “That I got pregnant while are bodies were switched?”

“Uh. Yes.” Dean began rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

You thought about that moment you were in Dean’s body thrusting into Dean, in your body, and the overwhelming love you felt when you released and then your face just turned confused. “Oh God.”

“Uh… Yeah.”

You both felt dirty at that moment, like you did something wrong. Finally you spoke up. “Regardless of what happened and who did what to whom, I guess the prophecy is now coming true.”

“OK.” Dean said as he breathed a sigh of relief.

He finally looked at you and smiled. “We’re going to have a baby?”

“Yes.” You smiled.

He bridged the distance, palms against your face as he kissed you passionately, getting oil all over your cheeks. You then hugged him, smelling his oil, sweat and musk, as he continued rubbing his dirty clothes all over you. This led to intense shower sex where he first ate you out, lapping at your clit as you held onto the walls of the shower, crying out his name, with your legs over his shoulders. After your first orgasm, he lifted you up, thrusting into you as you held onto him and you two fucked against the shower wall.

When you announced the news to Sam and he did the math, realizing your bodies were switched when you got pregnant, he began laughing hysterically again. “So, you don’t know which one’s the father or the mother.”

“Haha Sam. It’s not funny,” Dean chimed in, but seeing Sam laugh made you both laugh at the absurdity of it all.

You gave birth to twins, a boy, Robert John “RJ” Dean Winchester and a Girl, Cassalina Samantha Winchester, and the prophecy was in full force.

As you held your two beautiful bundles of joy in the delivery room with Dean curled up in the bed besides you, you had to smile and thank Castiel for the ole switcheroo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated if you like the work. 
> 
> Please do not share, repost, or disseminate this work in any other platform without author’s explicit written consent.


End file.
